Alice at Halloween
by Misfortune XIII
Summary: Kairi drags Namine to an annual Halloween party at their school and dresses her up as Alice in Wonderland. But the question is; who is going to be the Mad Hatter? HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TREAT! XD


**Author's Note: ~HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!~ 8D **

**So I was going to work on my other story, but I had an urge to do something Halloweeny. I got the inspiration from a couple of girls in my class who suggested I go as Alice for trick or treating. (Yes I still do that, I'm not that old! XP) My first thought was to wear the dress she wore in the movie when visiting the Red Queen because it was my favourite. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to make a costume like that, so I made due with writing about it. XD Now in this story, Nam isn't as confident as my other one, so don't be surprised. Kairi's outfit was taken from a picture I found on Deviant art and Sora's is the real one from the game. As for Selphie, she's a slutty version of the Red Queen. **

**I wanted to make everyone come from the movie, but in the end I decided the people involved more would suit it best. I really wanted to post this today, so it might not be as great as I'd like it. Also this is my first kissing scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks! XP And a few of the lines (I hope you'll notice) were taken from the movie Alice in Wonderland.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the costumes, or Alice in Wonderland.**

**Please enjoy! **

**Trick or Treat? XD**

I inspected my reflection unsurely as I swept my hands over the front of the dress to flatten out any unnecessary seams. I did a semi twirl to look at the outfit from another angle, and yet I still wasn't satisfied. I felt so self conscious in this dress, even though I was assured it would look "sexy" as Kairi bluntly stated. The blood red sleeveless dress hugged my relatively small chest and puffed out above the waist down to my knees. The layers of the dress darkened at the bottom and matched the set of maroon colored flats covering my feet. A semi transparent cloth with black vertical lines and matching hearts covered my chest and split in the center to rest on both sides of my frame with jagged ends. A part of the fabric ruffled up and was used as a small strap for my right arm and a small red rope was tied loosely around my waist for a finishing touch. As for my hair, it was styled in loose curls save for my straight side bangs that swept to the right with a red heart clip on the opposite side.

With a fleeting glance in the full length mirror, I exited my washroom. Kairi invited herself over this year to make sure I wore this costume to the annual Halloween party that the school was throwing. She dressed up as a rock princess and Sora was going as the Pumpkin King and supposedly Riku was going to be Zoro. As soon as I pushed open the wooden door, I could already hear the squeals of joy coming from Kairi. The high pitched noise caused my ears to ring, so out of instinct I covered them. Eventually, Kairi stopped her assault on my poor eardrums to tell me how great I looked.

"Oh my god Nami!"she cried, "When the hell did you get the curves to fit that dress?"

"Uh...during puberty?" I guessed.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" she cheered.

"So do you Kai," I smiled wholeheartedly.

I really meant what I said. She wore a sleeveless pink dress with a small v-neck. The dress had a black corset around her waist and below it was a loose fitted silver belt. The dress puffed out less than mine, but still slightly, and ended at the low part of her thighs. The bottom was torn revealing a grey ruffled layer underneath that matched her belt and a small ruffle on the top of the dress. She wore knee high black and white striped socks that ended above her knees and a pair of scruffy pink high top converse. A detached black sleeve was covering her right arm up to her elbow, and a pink bow decorated it along with obvious stitching. Kairi's other arm was adorned in a pink ribbon that also wrapped around to her elbow. A black chocker with a pink bat covered her neck, and her hair was straightened perfectly with a large bat clip on the side. Her lipstick was a dark pink, almost purple color, and she wore black eye shadow to darken the appearance of her eyes, giving her a mysterious look that really made her violet irises pop. She really did fit the description of a rock princess.

"Yeah but this is a whole new level for you!" she laughed; "now c'mon, I'm sure a certain someone is dying to see you in that."

I blushed at the thought, then realised who she was talking about, "hey!"

Kairi laughed before dragging me out of my house and into her convertible. We were going to meet the others at the school, so we didn't waste any time getting there. The dance started at around seven thirty, and it was already eight by the time we arrived. Loud music was booming from the school gymnasium, and nervousness was bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I never liked parties, thanks to my lack of social skills, and this was no exception. Kairi parked her pink convertible on the street across from the school, because the parking lots were already full and skipped across the street towards the massive front doors of Destiny High. Crowds of people were conversing in the hallways with drinks and plates of food in hand, and Kairi made sure to pull me through the crowd without any problems. She wouldn't stop grinning wickedly; it was beginning to creep me out. I could tell by her expression that she was up to something, but I couldn't tell what. When she pushed through the intimidating gymnasium doors, my breath was taken away.

The gym floor was covered in black tiles with long buffet tables dressed with orange tablecloths against each wall. Black and orange streamers were twirled together on the perimeter of the ceiling with a layer of spider webs in the center. Plastic bugs, bats and other toys were tossed up in the cobwebs, with a few streamers hanging off of them as well. Matching colored balloons floated in the air and a couple of them were tied to the tables. A large stage was set up at the wall facing me with black and orange balloons decorating an arch that stood over it. Flashing strobe lights lit up the room, ranging from the traditional Halloween colors to white, dark red and dark green. An enormous sign hung from the ceiling reading "Happy Halloween" with a variety of ghosts, spiders and pumpkins painted on it as well. There were other decorations such as carved pumpkins at a few of the tables, and even some large spiders that clung to the walls. A fog machine was installed somewhere in the room, sending fog to linger on the dance floor as people partied. Speaking of partying, the music wasn't bad. The song Monster by Skillet was blaring through the speakers as teenagers' danced widely.

As I stared, Kairi was busy scanning the crowds for Sora. She had a feeling he was already pigging out, so she decided to check the buffet tables first. She grabbed me by the wrist and led me through the crowd, but it seemed like we attracted more attention than I had anticipated. People stopped dancing and talking as we passed, and a flurry of whispers echoed through the room once we disappeared from sight. Kairi was enjoying it, I could tell, but I was utterly petrified. I was probably matching the color of my dress by now. After what seemed like forever, Kairi dropped my wrist one we approached a nearby table. Sora had his back facing us as he devoured three cupcakes and a Kit Kat bar. Kairi elegantly strode over to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around slowly, with a sheepish expression. He was slouching slightly, but his costume was easily noticeable. He was wearing a black pair of knee high puffy shorts with black and red socks covering the rest of his legs. His shoes were black with a silver band, and they pointed out slightly at the ends. Sora wore a navy belt and long sleeved black shirt covered by a black short sleeved polo shirt with white embroidery and white shoulder covers. His collar was held together by his signature yellow crown with added white bat wings similar to the larger black ones on his back. Sora also wore large white gloves with a silver x symbols. To top off the look, he wore an orange pumpkin mask close to his face but only enough to cover one eye and a set of fangs which made me wonder how he could still eat so quickly.

"Sora," Kairi greeted firmly.

"K-kai," Sora greeted nervously.

"I thought we talked about this," she recalled with a glare.

Sora squirmed on the spot under Kairi's piercing stare, and I could only hope he could talk his way out of trouble.

"W-well you see, I got hungry," he mumbled, "and there's plenty of food."

"That's not my problem," she explained, "It's_ how_ you're eating that's bothering me."

"W-why?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Because Sora dear," Kairi deadpanned, "your ruining your costume."

Sora looked down to inspect his clothes, and quickly took notice of the crumbs and wrinkles in the shirt. Kairi had made his costume this year, and she spent almost as much time on his than she did mine or hers. He scratched the back of his head nervously before trying hopelessly to wipe away the evidence. Then in a final attempt to evade Kairi's wrath, Sora pointed somewhere in the room.

"Look Kai!" he cried, "he's here!"

Kairi lost all trace of anger on her features as she shot her head to scan the crowd. An evil grin broke out on her face as she spotted whatever she wanted, and I could only hope it wouldn't involve me.

"Sora bear," she smiled flirtatiously, "you are a big help."

Sora gulped and blushed at Kairi's words, and he couldn't help but stutter, "N-no problem."

Kairi whispered something to Sora, causing him to blush massively, before grabbing my wrist yet again and leading me into the crowd. She seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if she was calculating something mentally. She suddenly stopped near the center of the room and mumbled something about dancing as another song named Monster by The Meg & Dia Band began playing. We danced together for awhile, laughed and joked to each other but I could tell something was off.

"Kai?" I called unsurely, causing her to break her gaze away from something in the crowd to face me, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Nami-chan," she assured me dismissively, "just thinking."

"This is the most I've seen you think," I commented dryly.

She snorted before muttering something along the lines of "it's for your own benefit."

I wasn't much for dancing, but Kairi told me I was actually pretty good. Swaying to the music and raising your arms in the air every so often wasn't that hard to do. A few spins and twirls or even a drop to the floor was something I did a couple of times, and Kairi did the same. We were having a pretty good time, but suddenly, I bumped into someone. I turned to apologize, then I realised who it was. It was none other than the tall, drop dead gorgeous Roxas Strife. I had to look up just to see his face, and I could tell he was clearly amused. I inspected him momentarily before blushing; he was wearing the Mad Hatter costume. Great.

Note to self; bitch at Kairi later.

He wore the large top hat with the silk rose ribbon and the brown suit. He wore a white dress shirt with a colourful bow tie matching that of the real character, and to my joy, he kept his hair in the same sandy blonde glory they've always been instead of dyeing it.

"Well hello,_ Alice,_" he drawled as he inspected my outfit with a bemused expression that was on the verge of becoming a grin.** (Author's note: I'm picturing the voice the Cheshire here while he says her name!XD)**

I was going to reply before Roxas's slutty friend cut in, "watch where you're going klutz."

It was, sadly, the Queen of whores; Selphie. She had one hand on her hip and the other clenched in a fist at her side covering her raid nail polish. She wore a_ very_ revealing black and red sleeveless dress. The small amount of fabric that was doing a poor job at covering her chest was black with a ruffle of gold lined with red and white, and on the sides of her outfit was a gold silk fabric with a red diamond pattern. The center of her dress was red with was black and gold hearts, and overall the dress covered little of her skin. She wore a gold crown on her head, proving my point that she is the _Queen _of sluts, and a disgustingly large amount of blue eye shadow and a hot red lipstick that was in the shape of a heart on her lips.

"My bad," I sneered.

"Selphie!" Kairi cried in an over-enthusiastic voice, "Come dance with me!"

Selphie wanted to object but Roxas beat her to it," well my Queen, it looks like you have other business to attend to."

Selphie stared wide eyed at him before Kairi locked elbows with her and skipped out of sight with the slut being dragged behind. Before she left, however, Kairi muttered a quick "you owe me" in my ear. I knew she detested Selphie almost as much as I did, so I had a feeling this was what Kairi had planned.

"Well Alice," Roxas smirked, "care to dance?"

I nodded dumbly before Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist, almost protectively. I unconsciously brought my hands to the back of his neck as we swayed to a slower song. He was grinning from ear to ear, but I was too shocked to do anything. His cologne intoxicated me because of our close proximity, and I had a feeling that I was still blushing. His breath tickled my cheek as he exhaled, and to my surprise the grin never faltered.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked curiously.

"You," he answered simply before twirling me around.

I returned to my position close to his chest, and I only prayed that he couldn't see the red color of my face. I felt the low rumble in his throat as he chuckled, and ever so slightly, he backed away to but a hand beneath my chin to bring me to his eye level.

"Do you know how easy it is to make you blush?" he asked.

"I've been told," I muttered.

His attractive chuckle returned as we continued to sway to the music. I couldn't even process the fact that he was dancing with me because it was so unreal. He was popular; I was a loner. He had a lot of friends: I had a few. He was attractive: I sure as hell wasn't.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked whilst exhaling another wave of sea salt scented breath on my cheek.

"You," I mumbled absentmindedly as I fumbled with the collar of his shirt.

"Really?" he jested, "I'm honoured."

I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips as he spoke, "I've been hoping I could get into that pretty little head of yours."

"And why is that?" I asked, deciding to play his game.

"Because I-"

"Oh Roxie!" a high pitched voice called, "where are you?"

"The Queen," he groaned in annoyance, "I'd rather lose my head than deal with her."

His arms loosened from around my waist, but one quickly found my hand. He squeezed it gently before smiling, "Let's lead her on a little chase."

I couldn't reply before he pulled me through the crowd towards one of the gym doors. Roxas pushed it open before leading me down the hall briskly. We turned a corner when the sound of high heels clacking against the tile floors echoed through the halls. It was no doubt her _majesty _trying to take back what was never hers. Roxas began to pick up the pace as Sephie called out his name, and I tried my best to suppress the giggles that were forming in my throat. Roxas' grin was still present, and every so often he would look back at me, as if to be sure I was still there. Once I assured him with a smile that I was, he faced forward and sped up. We had broken out into a run, and the calls of the Queen were growing fainter as the distance between us enlarged and the amount of students in the halls diminished. Her voice was beginning to sound more and more aggravated by the time we had run into a dead end devoid of any other students. I could tell by the way Roxas' eyebrows furrowed that he was worried about getting caught. He then retracted a few steps leading us back into a main hallway and tried opening every door in sight. Unfortunately, all of the classroom doors were locked, leaving us stranded in the halls. The loudness of Selphie's voice was returning, giving us a clear idea that we were running out of time.

Finally, Roxas managed to open a door. It was a janitor's closet, and I couldn't help but groan at how low we've stooped just to get away from one slut. With another grin, Roxas held the door open, motioning me to enter.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

I sighed before stepping into the cramped space. This was not how I pictured a moment with Roxas Strife to be. With a minimal noise, he entered and closed the door behind him. We didn't want to be seen by the window of the door, so Roxas leaned against the wall beside it. I had no other choice but to stay close to him so I wouldn't hit the shelves or mops that were lined on the opposite wall, and yet somehow, I managed to trip on something. It didn't make any noise, other than the small yelp I emitted, but Roxas was quick enough to catch me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up, all while holding me close to his chest.

"Careful now, "he murmured.

I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I had a feeling he was smirking. I really wished I could wipe that smile off his face because my clumsiness wasn't laughable: it is a dangerous thing.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled under my breath.

The calls of Selphie had approached the door, and we could see her shadow through the window. She had both hands on her hips and was looking back and forth, but it didn't look like she noticed us. With a loud and exaggerated sigh, she turned on her heel and marched back to the gym. I exhaled in relief, not noticing that I was even holding my breath, and Roxas did the same. I squinted to see his face, and a soft smile was adorning his face while he looked down at me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. His face was mere centimetres away when he said something.

"I wanted to tell you at the gym that I really like you," he whispered in my ear.

I think my mind just stopped. That one sentence made all function in my body cease. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak and my entire body was rigid in his arms. He was the most wanted guy in the school, and he liked me? I honestly think Selphie made him drink too much. I was about to protest, to tell him he shouldn't, but I didn't have the time. His lips already claimed mine, in the most loving, passionate kiss I've ever had. Then again, it was my first.

I barely knew what I was doing, but he seemed to have a pretty good idea. His arms held my waist, pulling me closer to him. As for mine, they seemed to have developed a mind of their own. They wrapped around his neck, allowing my hands to run through his hair. He groaned as I did so, and because he didn't stop, I figured it was a good thing. Suddenly, he switched our position, leaning me against the wall, and him towering over me. His teeth nibbled my lower lip, causing me to gasp in surprise. That was all he needed to probe his tongue into my mouth. He tasted exactly like sea salt ice cream; salty but sweet. I practically melted into his embrace, but not too later did my lungs burn for air. That was such a pity; needing air to breath. We broke apart, each breathing heavily, but neither left the embrace. His forehead touched mine, and another signature smirk was present on his lips.

"This is impossible," I murmured, almost silently.

"Only if you believe it is," he grinned.

Roxas swept my bangs out of my face to hold my cheek in his palm. His thumb trailed along the hottest part of my face; right below my eye. He continued to stroke it before mumbling, "I told you it was easy to make you blush."

I huffed in response before one of the schools intercoms crackled to life. The static was pretty loud, but the message was clear enough.

"Attention all students," the intercom boomed, "Please report to the gymnasium for the crowning of the Halloween costumes!"

Roxas sighed, but he didn't let go of me. Instead, he opened the door with one hand, and the other held onto my waist lovingly. He smiled warmly at me before exiting the room. We wandered back towards the gym, conversing like we'd known each other all our lives, and laughed wholeheartedly at each other's jokes. When Roxas pushed open the door, all of the students dressed in various costumes were standing around, waiting for the ceremony to begin. We wandered to the center of the dance floor, and found Kairi with Sora. They were laughing uncontrollably, although I wasn't too sure why, but as soon as we came into view, the two of them shot their heads up in our direction. Kairi pumped a fist in the air as Sora wolf whistled, and out of sheer embarrassment I buried my head into the side of Roxas' tux. He laughed at my expression before leading me to my two best friends.

"About time bro!" Sora cheered as he fist pounded with Roxas.

"Where's the fun in rushing?" Roxas teased.

Kairi, on the other hand, was squealing in delight, and everyone with range was in the process of blocking their ears, or cursing under their breath. She pulled me out of Roxas' grasp and into her own bear hug.

"See what a great friend I am?" she declared, "My plan worked like a charm!"

"What happened to Selphie?" I asked.

"She got bored of looking for Roxas and went to make out with some guy," she assumed, "and tell me dear Nami-chan, what were _you_ doing?"

"N-nothing!" I stuttered as my blush worsened.

Kairi only laughed as the mc stood on the stage, coughing loudly to get everyone's attention. It turns out it was Riku dressed up as none other than Zoro with the mask, hat and even the sword. He was holding a set of cue cards, and was in the process of re reading them.

"Greetings everyone," he waved, "I hope everyone's having a good time."

"Hi Riku!" Sora screamed loudly causing the crowd to burst into laughter.

"Shut up Sora," Riku growled, making the crowd laugh even more.

"Now then," he paused to look at the cue card and read it out loud, "It's time to announce your King and Queen of Halloween."

Riku paused to re-read what he had said, then turned to face someone who was behind the large orange curtains with a head set on and a clipboard in hand. He put his hand to the microphone as he spoke, but we could still here him.

"Who the hell made this shit rhyme?" he hissed.

The girl only shrugged her shoulders, causing the crowd to snigger. Riku faced the audience once again and continued his speech, "anyway, your king is..."

He paused to open the envelope, and wasn't shocked by the outcome, "Roxas Strife."

The whole crowd cheered and whooped as Roxas laughed awkwardly. He gave me a puppy dog glance, but I could only giggle as I he was pushed on stage. Riku hoisted him up and stuck a large crown on the base of his hat as everyone clapped.

Riku patted him on the back while saying, "Why am I not surprised?"

He then faced the audience once more and pulled out the second letter to announce the Queen of Halloween. His eyes scanned the paper and once he finished, his eyes widened. Riku sighed into the microphone before mumbling, "The Queen's Selphie."

I wasn't surprised, considering she's slept with half of the guys in our grade, and the grades higher, but a part of me, a very tiny part, wanted me to win. But that would mean walking on stage, accepting a crown, watching all of those accusing eyes bore into my very soul...

I shuddered involuntarily causing Kairi to eye me in confusion, "You ok?"

"Peachy," I mumbled. I could tell from the lack of sparkle in her eyes that she wasn't happy about the winner either.

All of Selphie's bitchy friends cheered and some boys whistled loudly, which only made Selphie look more whore-ish. She pulled herself up on the stage with a huge demented smile plastered on her overly done face. I glanced at Roxas, and he didn't look half as happy as he was a moment ago. She accepted the crown with glee; knocking her other crown off of her puffed up hair to make room for the bigger one. A few kids from the school newspaper circled the stage asking for poses, and Selphie happily obliged.

"Get closer to your king!" one called.

"But of course!" she smiled evilly.

Selphie did a slutty walk towards Roxas before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. I didn't dare watch what happened after that; I simply blended into the crowd and disappeared from sight. I made my way to the front gym doors without another glance, the couple didn't deserve it. Kairi's voice calling my name was the last thing I heard before I exited the gym. I felt stupid; so stupid! It's not like I could win against someone like Selphie, I was probably just some stupid toy to him. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I stomped down the hall and pushed open the front doors to be greeted by a gust of crisp autumn wind. I inhaled and exhaled slowly to try and clam down before making my way down the front steps.

I didn't even get to take two steps before tripping, and I cursed myself mentally while waiting to hit the ground. To my surprise, it didn't come. A familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back up. He turned me around to face him, but I did everything in my power not to look in his eyes, those fucking gorgeous eyes. A pair of fingers held my chin and forced me to look up, straight into those beautiful cerulean orbs. They weren't angry, or annoyed; they were sad. His face had a look of confusion as I wiped any remaining tears away, but he stopped me from doing so. He gently kissed them away, then backed away to look me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I hissed while trying not to cry.

"You can't honestly think I like her," he whispered.

"Even if you didn't it's not like I can compete with her!" I cried.

"Nam," he soothed, "you don't have to."

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Because you've already won," he murmured before closing the gap between us.

He kissed my yet again, with such care that I could have died on the spot. He held me close, protectively, as my hands knotted themselves in his hair. He was the king, Selphie was the queen, but where did that leave me?

"Aren't you supposed to take pictures with her?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" he chuckled,"I'm no longer king."

"Wha-"I stopped mid sentence to look at his hat. It was true; he wasn't wearing the crown. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but he quickly explained.

"I gave it to someone else," he explained, "I said they deserved it."

"That must have been one bad guy then," I giggled.

"It's not like Selphie deserved it either," he stated, "she cheated."

"How?" I asked.

"She wrote her own name on a bunch of papers and stuffed them in her bra," he shuddered as he spoke, "then took them out to place in the ballet box. I only noticed it when she left to get a drink. As soon as she figured I wasn't looking, she put them in."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," I shrugged.

"You want to know what I did after you left?" he asked.

"What?" I asked with mild amusement lacing my tone.

"Well, I was watching you the whole time from my spot on the stage so it didn't take long for me to notice you left," he explained, causing me to blush, "and so as soon as she kissed me, I spat on the ground and gave the crown away giving me a chance to find you."

"You're crazy to give up that title," I chuckled.

Roxas paused momentarily, as if to look thoughtful before asking, "Have I gone mad?"

I suppressed a giggle as I put my hand to his forehead as if I was checking his temperature," I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret; the best people are."

He grinned like the Cheshire cat before capturing my lips in yet another kiss.

**Author's Note: Isn't Rox the biggest cheese ever?**

**I was tempted to end the story at the part where he said "you've already won" but I couldn't resist writing more. I'd be honoured if you review, and I'll be super happy if you like it! I won't have that many one shots for now, because my first story is filling my head with ideas, so this is the only one I'll post for awhile. :S**

**Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**~Happy Halloween!~ XD**


End file.
